CT-4242 "Borsk"
Borsk Astrocruiser My Motto: "If something is not perfect, try your best to make it perfect. If you don't, you can really mess something up." -- Borsk Astrocruiser My Life Story: "As much as I would like to say, I am not perfect. I always tried my best in the simulation, and I just couldn't get it right... I had managed to get many friends, and I succeeded in the Wind Squad, (a clone section) one of my best friends' name was Liam Mcquaid. He and I survived the First and Second Battle of Geonosis, and the Battle of Umbara. We still fight together today side by side, no, brother by brother." Kamino Training: "Should we try this again?!" yelled Liam. "Let's just try, FOR THE REPUBLIC!" I shouted. Time and time again, we couldn't do it. Until something happened to Nabrun (our team's Medic). He got 'shot' in his stomach, and it made me try harder. "If at first you do not succeed, try try again," Cade Novalight would say. "Let's do this!" the team chanted at our 28th try. Nabrun was still recovering, so I had to help him around the Simulation. Nabrun fell and said Nabrun said, "Go without me..." "Never!" I whispered to him. The next thing I knew, Liam was racing to the top at full speed. As I was running, droids came out of no where! Left and right, we were surrounded. I was thinking, "We can't do this, we can't do this, we can't do this." I saw an opening, and went for it. I didn't know if I would make it, and I didn't. Liam yelled, "Borsk, take off your comm link and shoot it!" I did as he said, and it made an explosion big enough so I could squeeze through with Nabrun on my back. As we ran, a Droideka chased us to our doom. I told Nabrun to use his Grenade, but he couldn't find it. "Go, go, go!" Cade w ould say. I lied Nabrun down, and had trouble getting to the end. Liam was next to the end, so I sprinted as fast as I could. I finally made it, and I forgot about Nabrun. I ran as fast as I could, and I had to drag him to the end. Once we made it, it was the most fulfilling moment to us ever. We still laugh about it today. (Our heavy weapons specialist -not listed- was Wave-643) The Death of Borsk: -Death Star 78 BBY- "You won't strike me down, Palpatine!" I yelled. "Mwa ha ha ha ha, are you sure?" he chuckled with a craggy voice. I almost made it to the Trash Compacter, but there were Stormtoopers everywhere. "Blast him!" one shouted. "Don't let em get away!" some yelled. (Just informing, I was on Utapau during Order 66 but I didn't follow the Order to kill Jedi.) The Emporer cornered me the next thing I knew after the Stormtroopers were dead. "You should be gone, boy!" he said in a low voice. "No, no, I will fight until the end!" I made clear. I turned around and Vader was right in front of me."Ha ha ha, give up now," he demanded. "You are both traitors to those who trusted you!" I informed them. I shot Vader in the hand because I knew of the accident with Dooku. "AAH!" he screamed. The Emporer came up and cut my left arm, but not off. I noticed Vader dropped his Saber, so I dove down and used it against The Emporer. It took a long time, but after about an hour of dueling him, I decided it was enough. I let him kill me, and as for Vader, I do not know what happened to him. Order 66 (The Battle of Utapau): "Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun the Clone Wars has." -Yoda. *Utapau, 86 BBY* CC-224, or Cody as some know him, was our leading officer during Order 66. During the Battle of Utapau, Commander Cody led us into Pau City along with Parjai Squad, and many others trooper squads. "Ha ha ha, Stinger, you make me laugh." I chuckled. As Obi-Wan dropped his saber, and it hit the ground, Cody told us to be on our best guard. When General Kenobi appeared out of no where on his Boga, Cody handed him his lightsaber. "Better hold on to this one, General," Cody said. The next thing we knew, Kenobi was gone, and ground troops poured our of one of the halls near us. We fought off the Battle Droids, all kinds, and when we were done, we got a message from Emporer Palpatine. "Execute Order 66," he ordered. We knew we had to follow the orders, but Stinger and I didn't do it. I whispered, "Stinger, you gonna do it?" "Heck, no," he said. Two scout troopers hopped on AT-RT's and fired at Obi-Wan, causing him and his Boga to Slide down the ledge. I shot the Scouts, and had no regret. Cody said, "What are you doing, nulls?! Follow the Order!" Stinger and I both said, "No, sir. I cannot do that." "Very well, then," Cody stated. He started shooting at us, but only got my leg and Stinger's hand. "Agh!" Stinger said. "It's ok, Stinger! You'll be ok!" I said. We ran into some droids on the way. We had touse Stinger's Rocket Launcher, and it actually took a while. Stinger and I found our ship, and we hopped in as quick as we could... Some more AT-RT's were after us, but they couldn't get a clean shot. "Stinger, fasten your seat belt! This is going to get rough." I declared. Stinger questioned, "We aren't making the jump to hyper space in about 30 klicks, are we?" "It is the only way..." I stated. We made the jump, and we actually survived...